Wątek:DKK/@comment-4523822-20140901164354/@comment-3458821-20140903111728
Trynee. napisał(a): Myslec zamknął wątek na społeczności, więc pozwolisz, że tutaj skomentuję te Twoje wypociny. Postaram się chronologicznie odnosić to tematów poruszanych w Twojej wypowiedzi, ale możliwe że trochę odejdę od czasu do czasu od tematu. Po pierwsze głosowanie; przyspieszyłem je tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, bo każdy zainteresowany zdążył się wypowiedzieć, a chcieliśmy sprawę po prostu zamknąć i mieć ją z głowy. Nikt się nie obawiał Twojej obrony, możesz być spokojny. Dalej, Twoje zasługi dla Legopedii. Nikt o nich nie zapomina. Niewątpliwie sześć tysięcy edycji nie wzięło się znikąd, poświęciłeś sporo czasu i trudu w ogarnianie strony. Ale to Ci nie daje jakiegoś immunitetu. Oceniamy to co robisz od jakiegoś czasu i społeczność Legopedii (i nie tylko, pozwolisz że użyję Twojego popularnego zwrotu, bo do dzisiaj wprawia mnie w śmiech, sympatyków konkurencyjnych projektów.) uznała nie są to działania prowadzące do rozwoju Legopedii w dobry kierunku. Dalej. Nasze przybycie na Legopedię, Ł.owcy i moje: owszem, byłem związany wcześniej z EB oraz FB. Byłem też administratorem EHF. Czy to sprawiało, że w jakiś sposób psułem jakość Legopedii? Nie, bo w tedy to jeszcze nie były "konkurencyjne projekty". Wikie współpracowały, na FB w nawigacji były linki na stronę główną Legopedii. Przjedźmy dalej. Artykuł "Ignacja" i informacje fabularne, które mi nie przeszkadzały. Co to w ogóle za argument? Owszem, podobała nam się Legopedia jaka była. Pojawił się jednak inny koncept, który poparłem. Kiedy zmienialiśmy skórkę Legopedii, miałem złożyć veto, bo przecież zawsze była inna skórka, więc po co ją zmieniać? Uznałem, że pozbawienie Legopedii pierdół w postaci artykułów typu Ignacja i skupienie się na zestawach wpłynie korzystnie na stronę. Jeśli chodzi o pozbawienie mnie praw, które w zupełności rozumiem, to zaznaczmy, że posiadałem prawa jeszcze 2 dni po sprawie z importem z EB. Dopiero kiedy się wypowiedziałem, przypomniałeś sobie o mnie i zabrałeś prawa, nie odzywając się choć słowem, nie podając powodu (i to, iż był oczywisty nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia). Btw. moje odejście było między innymi spodowane Twoim nieustannym zawalaniem Legopedii zalążkami, mimo że kilkakrotnie zwracałem Ci na to uwagę. Sprawa z importem. Pisałem to raz, napiszę znowu. Wszystkim już uświadomiłeś, że legalnym jest kopiowanie artykułów z innych wikii. Jest jednak pewien szczegół. Wcześniej zapytałeś się naszej społeczności na EB, czy popieramy wymianę artów. Wszyscy jednym głosem Ci odmówili, a ty, nie licząc się z nami, skopiowałeś je tak czy siak. Legalne, owszem. Ale strasznie niesmaczne i nieprofesjonalne. Ludzie z EB na Twojej wikii. Cóż, wybacz, ale czy Ci się to podoba czy nie, to właśnie członkowie społęczności Legopedii. Tej samej, której członkiem jesteś ty. I mają prawo wypowiedzi. Ot taka odskocznia od tematu. Jeśli się nie mylę, kiedy Łowca przybył na Legopedię, nie miał nic wspólnego z EB. Edytował na EHF, wikii z którą prowadziłeś partnerstwo. Twojej metafory związanej z wojną na Ukrainie komentował nie będę, bo jest to po prostu żałosne i, znowu, okropnie nieprofesjonalne. Chcesz zrobić coś dobrego dla Legopedii? Stwórz artykuł. Nie zalążek. Artykuł. Dodaj grafiki. Rozwiń już istniejące treści. Te małe działania wpłyną lepiej na tę stronę, niż Twój płacz o admina. Jeszcze mały edit: widzę, że usunąłeś kategorię Legopedyści. Rozumiem, że odchodzisz? Wolisz tupnąć nóżką, obrazić się i zostawić projekt na który poświęciłeś tyle czasu? Pozdrawiam :) @Trynee i Twoje wypociny: # Napisałeś, że "każdy zainteresowany zdążył się wypowiedzieć ". A ja to pies? Mogliście zaczekać, zapytać się dlaczego mnie to nie obchodzi. A tak to i Wy narobiliście wielkiego niesmaku. W ten sposób straciłem zaufanie m. in. do Obywatela. Raczej już nigdy nie zwrócę się do niego o pomoc. # Inne wikie stały się dla mnie konkurencyjne odkąd Ł.owca napisał mi, że powinienem usunąć art. o jakimś tam ostatnioplanowym gościu występującym w LN:MS bo przez tego typu arty NW straci swoich użytkowników. Więc to w sumie on podsunął mi ten zwrot. Zresztą np. taka NW nie jest lepsza, bo ona też linku prowadzącego do analogicznego hasła na L nie wstawia. # Ty i Ł.owca jako admini innych projektów. Nie, nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale i Wam nie przeszkadzała formuła zbierania najdrobniejszych szczegółów, w tym tych fabularnych. Później jednak Ł.owca zaczął się bardziej martwić o inne zarządzane przez siebie projekty i faworyzować je kosztem L. # Skórka. Albo Ty mnie nie zrozumiałeś, albo ja Ciebie nie rozumiem. Jeśli jest to jednak to pierwsze to, na wszelki wypadek wytłumaczę o co mi chodziło. W poście do Vuha pisałem o skórce monobook, to ta, która wygląda jak na Wikipedii (możesz ją sobie ustawić w swoich osobistych preferencjach) . Kiedy L brała udział w konkursie Wikia miesiąca (który zresztą wygrała) nie miała ustawionej skórki monobook, a jej posiadanie było jednym z warunków wygranej. Dlatego chciałem abyśmy razem coś wymyślili, ale Wy zleciliście to mi. Jeśli chodzi o tą zieloną skórkę (ona nazywa się chyba skórka wikia), to odkąd ją ustawiłem, w czasach kiedy Ciebie ani Ł.owcy jeszcze tutaj nie było, nigdy nie była zmieniana. Raz tylko była poddana "upgradowi" (poprawa koloru). # Polacy mają takie samo prawo znaleźć wszystkie, nawet najdrobniejsze, informacje w jednym miejscu jak Amerykanie (główni twórcy/odbiorcy Brickipedii). Piszesz "skupienie się na zestawach wpłynie korzystnie na stronę ", znaczy się co o grach LEGO ma być osobna wiki, o historii osobna, o twórcach osobna? To nie ma sensu. Jak udowodniłem Brickipedia też zbiera (w miarę swoich możliwości) nie tylko informacje o zabawkach, ale też o detalach fabularnych. Naprawdę nie widzę nic złego w braniu dobrych wzorców z większego, starszego i siostrzanego projektu. Poza tym niektórzy z Was są obłudni, bo chcą ograniczać L a sami zbierają info i o fabule i o zabawkach (np. NW, LoChW). # "Dopiero kiedy się wypowiedziałem, przypomniałeś sobie o mnie" – wybacz nie jesteś moją dziewczyną abym o Tobie ciągle pamiętał. :P # Zalążki. Przypomnę jeszcze raz: zalążki na Brickipedii stanowią ok. 59% wszystkich artykułów (swoją drogą ich system na tym polega – pojawia się jakaś nowość to od razu robią zalążek, bo ich prestiż tego wymaga, aby miećchoć zdanie na ten temat), a na L stanowią ok. 46%. A jeśli Ci się zalążki nie podobają, to przecież zawsze możesz je samemu rozwinąć (niedawno była akcja rozwijania zalążków, brałeś w niej udział? Bo ja tak, jednym rozwiniętym artem nawet się pochwaliłem), a nie czekać aż ktoś to zrobi za Ciebie lub po prostu uciec, jak to sam przyznałeś. #Import. Po pierwsze, wtedy zaproponowałem EB połączenie obu projektów, a nie sam import. Po drugie, po raz kolejny tłumaczę, że propozycja połączenia polegała nie tylko na imporcie, ale również scaleniu adresów, administracji itd. w jedną wiki. Natomiast sam import ogranicza się tylko do tego, że mamy te same arty, które z czasem wytworzą własną, odmienną formę. Ale to do Was nie dociera lub tylko udajecie, bo nie jestem jednym z Was. # Gdyby większość osób, które po imporcie zaczęły domagać się zmian na L, wcześniej pomagało rozwijać projekt (a nie jak Akuumo, który tylko spamował i obrażał np. takiego Schadowinda), to bym nazywał ich "społecznością Legopedii", bo byli by nią w rzeczywistości. A tak to większość z nich widziałem pierwszy raz w życiu i to od razu z wyzwiskami pod moim adresem. # Porównanie. A do czego byś porównał, sytuację, w której nagle jednego dnia zjawiają się ludzie, którzy nigdy nawet na L nie zaglądali i zaczęli domagać się tego aby na L były zbierane tylko informacje o zabawkach? Tak dla wyjaśnienia to moje skojarzenie odnosi się do Krymu. Tam wojny nie było, było za to agresywne decydowanie o losach tego półwyspu. # Tworzę również wyczerpujące lub prawie wyczerpujące hasła. Z resztą tam gdzie brak mi wiedzy lub też czuję, że czegoś dość dobrze nie opiszę, to staram się zostawić odpowiednie informacje. Poza tym patrz na moją powyższą wypowiedź dotyczącą Brickipedii. # Edit. Już odpowiedziałem w pierwszym komentarzu. Mogę tutaj wrócić dopiero wtedy gdy: a) L powróci do początkowych czasów, gdy nikomu nie przeszkadzały najdrobniejsze informacje fabularne, b) odzyskam uprawnienia admina i biurokraty. Nie, to nie szantaż, po prostu wiem , że pomimo tych ładnych słówek o docenianiu mojego wkładu w rozwój tego projektu, macie mnie gdzieś i mogę sobie pozwolić na napisanie czegoś takiego. Dlatego też założyłem nową wiki, którą będę prowadził bez ograniczeń tematycznych i która ostatecznie będzie korzystać z dobrodziejstw (kontakty, reklama, nowi edytorzy) współpracy z LugPolem, a nie Legopedia (tzn. nie strona, bo arty, które właśnie importuję już tak). Pozdrawiam.